de_vackra_och_rikafandomcom_sv-20200214-history
ABBA ÅREN 1970-73
Mot slutet av 1970 reste båda paren till Cyprus för semester på sommaren deras resa var arrangerad av resebyrån Fritidsresor och på deras katalogs första sida var det en bild på Benny,Frida och hennes dotter Liselotte och Agnetha de var höst vintern och våren 1970-71.Den 14 september 1970 fotograferades de fyra på Djurgården i Stockholm de var deras första fotografering detta fotografi skulle vara på den första singeln 1972 People need love.Efter många kvällar på resturangen trädgår´n i göteborg flyttades showen till Stockholm där den spelades till den 12 december 1970 deras första tv inspelning som framtidens ABBA spelades in av Sveriges television 1970 där de sjöng Carlifornien here I come 1971 i januari sjöng de på frälsnings armens möte i Göteborg där de sjöng Hej gamle man.I slutet av april började de en turné som var 30 minuter lång där de sjöng covers på låtar och i juni spelade de framför tv kamerorna på skansen i Stockholm.1971 den 6 juli gifte sig Agnetha och Björn i Skåne i Verums kyrka.Annifrid arbetade med andra artister i en show och Agnetha gjorde färdigt sin solo skiva När en vacker tanke blir en sång där alla fyra sjöng i bakgrunden den 20 december 1971 gick Benny och Frida på James Bond film premiär i Stockholm och såg diamonds are forever,i mars 1972 spelade man in skivan People need love baksidan var Merry go round.Singeln släpptes i juni 1972 och de kallades Agnetha,Björn,Benny,Annifrid den nådde 3 e platsen på tio i topp listan i Sverige och den 17 juni gick den in på topplistan 1972.Frida spelade in två sånger till den kommande julskivan med artister som arbetade på Polar.Singeln People need love släpptes den 10 september i Frankrike och Belgien Stikkan Anderson deras manager skrev kontrakt med skivbolaget Baboo skivan distrubierades av Vouge i Frankrike och singeln var lite annerlunda det stod Freida and Anna,Agnetha blev kallad för Anna det var början på deras internationella karriär.Den andra singeln He is your brother-Santa Rosa släpptes av ABBA i november 1972 singeln låg på 1a platsen på tio i topp 1972 i Sverige i december,två tidiga fotografier var tagna hösten 1972 och de skulle vara på album omslaget 1973.ABBA reste till Tokyo där de deltog i Yamha festivalen där de framförde Santa Rosa.Mot slutet av 1972 arrangerades ett julfoto i Agnetha och Björns hem i Vallentuna flera togs och publicerades senare i svenska tidningar och man skrev om Agnethas graviditet.Den 6 januari 1973 framförde man Ring ring i tysk tv och det var Annifrid,Björn,Benny och Fridas vännina Inger Brudin som följde med till tyskland i stället för Agnetha som snart skulle föda i början av månaden spelade man in Ring ring på skiva.Första gången ABBA deltog i melodifestivalen var uttagningen till eurovision song contest man framförde Ring ring,den hölls den 10 februari och Agnetha var gravid i 9 e månaden.Den vann inte men kom på 3 e platsen och den blev en stor hit i Skandinavien och europa den 14 februari släpptes singeln Ring ring bara du slog en signal-Åh,vilka tider och den tog sig till svensktoppen den 11 mars och stannade där i 9 veckor sammanlagt stannade Ring ring i 19 veckor som 1 a och fram till den 8 juli även Åh,vilka tider tog sig in på svensktoppen den 29 april och stannade där i 5 veckor.